


I've Come Undone (The Sweater Fic)

by MryddinWilt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MryddinWilt/pseuds/MryddinWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan attends the Mills-Hood Christmas party trying to get to know the son that found her in New York a few months ago. Everything goes sideways when she meets Henry's Uncle Killian; but it's not for the first time. Captain Swan AU, Christmas One-shot. Based on this Tumblr prompt: ‘we showed up at a party wearing the same exact outfit. this is awkward.’ au (heck you can even make it a holiday party!)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come Undone (The Sweater Fic)

Emma shifted her feet and the small present in her hand as she stood on the stoop of the large white house. The Boston winter was in full swing and her breath made clouds around her head as she steeled herself to ring the bell. Inside she could hear the sounds of the Christmas party, laughter and music and all the things Emma had seen on those Hallmark movies but never experienced herself.

"First time for everything," she muttered and pushed the little button. The chimes barely started before Henry was ripping open the door.

"Emma! You came!" He threw his arms around her waist and she hugged him back trying not to feel awkward.

"Yeah kid. Of course I came."

He pulled back and beamed at her. Her heart melted a bit. She had seen his smile in pictures, Regina had always been good about sending pictures, but having him smile at her and for her was completely different. She offered him the gift.

"Here. This is for you."

"Thanks!" He took it with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do next and was grateful when Robin appeared in the doorway in a forest green sweater with a giant snowflake on it.

"Emma! Come in you must be freezing."

"Look Dad!" Henry proudly displayed his gift

"That's lovely Henry, why don't you go put it under the tree?"

After another quick hug Henry scampered off.

"I hope it's okay. I just thought this year, since he knows who I am now."

Robin waved his hand. "Of course. It's perfectly fine. You're family."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief; happy that she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

Robin offered to take her coat and she gave him a small smile. He was almost too nice sometimes.

"Excellent jumper! Wherever did you find such a gem?"

Emma looked down at her baggy over-the-top Christmas sweater; perfect for the parties ugly sweater theme. It was a bright red knitted affair that featured a giant Santa standing next to a disproportionate Rudolph. The kind of sweater that a 1980's housewives would have adored.

"Oh. Just a thrift shop." The practiced lie came smoothly out of her mouth. There was no way she would be telling anyone the truth; that she had stolen it from a one-night stand in her rush to escape while he was in the shower. The situation with the Mills-Hood family was precarious and she was trying to prove that she would be a healthy addition to Henry's life not talk about her sexual exploits.

"A thrift shop? Really?"

Emma hoped she was imagining Robin's skepticism and was grateful for Henry's reappearance. He dragged her into the party and took charge of showing her the decorations and food and introducing her to his friends, both old and young.

"Emma, this is David and Mary-Margaret. They live next door."

A brunette woman with a pixie cut and kind eyes smiled at Emma while her husband shook her hand.

"Emma! We have heard so much about you! Henry goes on and on." Mary-Margaret ruffled Henry's hair.

Emma smiled as Henry squirmed under her arm. He had so many people who cared for him, more than she had had in her entire life. They all made the obligatory compliments on each others sweaters. Mary-Margaret's looked like a cheap Mrs. Claus costume while David was rocking little sheep withSanta hats.

"Robin said you've moved to Boston?" David asked after they had awed over her monstrosity of a sweater.

"Yeah. I wasn't really attached to New York and I thought it would be easier to get to know Henry if I was closer."

"That's a really big change." Mary-Margaret chimed in.

Emma shrugged unwilling to disclose to these strangers how often she packed up her yellow bug and started over somewhere new.

"Now I can ride the bus to her place in twenty minutes instead of five hours!" Henry grinned up at them but dropped his smile at Emma's stern look. "Not that I would ride the bus alone without permission, again." He ducked his head and Emma resisted the urge to cheer him up. She didn't want to encourage his insubordination but she hated making him feel bad. Being a parent was complicated.

Roland, Henry's four-year old step-brother, appeared at Henry's side and yanked at his sleeve.

"I gots to go potty," he said in a loud whisper.

"Okay little man." Henry took his hand and they disappeared, leaving Emma alone with the Nolan's.

"He's a good kid." Mary-Margaret praised.

"Minus the stealing of credit cards and taking a bus to New York to find the birth mother he wasn't even supposed to know about until he turned eighteen," David quipped. His wife swatted him on the shoulder. "But it's all worked out in the end." He amended and Emma gave him a small smile.

"It's not what I planned but I am glad we are getting the chance to get to know each other." She pushed at the large sleeves of her sweater and brushed back her hair. She caught a whiff of the spice and leather that suffused the knitted material and for a moment blue eyes, smirk and scruff filled her mind. She pushed the thought away, that guy was the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now. But fate had other plans as the man she had just banished from her mind appeared in front of her eyes.

"Dave! There you are, Robin was wondering…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on her. Emma blinked, trying to dislodge the illusion, because no way this man was in front of her at Regina's party of all places. They both missed the look that passed between David and Mary-Margaret.

"Killian. This is Emma." David gestured to her. "Emma. Killian." She didn't want to believe what she had just heard. Killian gave his head a little shake as if trying to jumpstart his brain before he formed words.

"Emma." He said it like an answer to a question. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Emma breathed a small sigh of relief she could pretend to be strangers. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. Henry has told me a lot about you."

An awkward silence followed in which Emma looked over his shoulder, Killian looked at Emma, and David and Mary-Margaret shared another more significant look.

"Oh you have matching sweaters!" Mary-Margaret broke the silence. Emma glanced at his torso and discovered that Killian's sweater was the mirror image of hers except his actually fit him. How the hell did he have two of these monstrosities?

"How random. Did you get yours at a thrift shop too?" Emma forced her voice to be bright.

Killian arched an eyebrow. "No, actually this was handmade by my sister-in-law. She makes one every year for me and my brother."

Emma winced. Of course it was a custom sweater with sentimental value that she had stolen and then worn to the party because that was her life right now.

"Wow. That is a weird coincidence. We should get a picture of you too." David was grinning from ear-to-ear and somehow it was the last straw.

"Actually I am going to find Henry. Excuse me." She knew she probably sounded rude but she needed to get away.

She dodged through the crowd and ended up in the kitchen. It was the size of her first apartment. White and chrome gleamed underneath the stacks of neatly ordered food and booze. Emma grabbed an open bottle of wine and took a long drink but then put it back down. She needed a clear head to deal with this mess.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair only to get a whiff of Killian from his sweater. She growled in frustration. How is this her life? At a Christmas party with complete strangers, trying to connect with her son, in a city she barely knew and in walked her one-night stand. And not any one-night stand but HIM.

It had been weeks ago. She had needed a drink after a long day and had slipped into the first place that looked promising. He had been sitting at the bar nursing a rum. She had wondered how a guy like that was drinking alone. He was gorgeous in his leather jacket, his raven hair dropping into his sea blue eyes, his adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. Emma wasn't the only woman to notice. She had watched as woman after woman approached him and got turned down. She respected his desire to drink alone because it was what she wanted too. After she had turned down the fourth guy of the night she realized they could help each other out.

She had slid onto the stool next to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Put your hand on my back."

He had put his drink down and swiveled to look her up and down with raised eyebrows. "Pardon me, love?" His voice was somehow more attractive than the rest of him.

She had shrugged. "If you put your hand on my back people will assume we are together. Then we can both drink in peace."

He had given her a lascivious grin and wordlessly settled his warm hand on the small of her back. After half an hour of drinking in silence, his hand wandering occasionally but respectfully, they had started talking. Talking had led to lingering looks and his hand finding less respectful places to explore. Which had led, eventually, back to his place, the greatest sex of her life and Emma curled into him as she fell asleep.

She had woken up to the sounds of his shower and panicked. She never slept over and it had been years since she had felt such an immediate and powerful connection to someone. With Henry she didn't have room in her life for another complication; especially one that could break her heart.So she had ran. They hadn't exchanged names or personal details (Emma had insisted), she was careful not to return to the bar, and she had done her best to forget his address. In a city the size of Boston she should have been safe from ever seeing him again. The universe had a sick sense of humor.

 

As if summoned by her thoughts Killian came through the swinging door.

"Emma!" He grinned like it was Christmas morning and crossed to her at the sink. She wanted to punch him.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as loud as she dared with a room full of people in ear shot. His smile fell. "You're Killian Jones!

"Aye. I am Killian Jones. Is that a problem?" His brow furrowed as if he genuinely didn't understand why she was angry.

"Of course it's a problem!"

"Because?"

"Because you are Henry's Uncle Killian. The guy that takes him sailing and teaches him how to cheat at games and gives him advice about bullies. You're the guy that got him that BB gun last year that Regina still grumbles about." She doesn't add the other things she knows about him. That he is Robin's best friend from college, that he was engaged and his fiancé died tragically years ago or that Henry had not so subtly hinted that he was single and his favorite "uncle". She shook her head. "You're in Henry's life and I am going to see you all the time."

He smirked. "Ah! And you're afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off of me?" Dimly she realized he was trying to lighten the mood but it only angered her. She crossed her arms.

"No dumb ass I'm afraid you are going to tell everyone that I sleep with shady guys from bars and then Regina won't let me near Henry ever again."

His eyes darkened and he straightened his shoulders in indignation . "Shady? That's what you think of me? That I would jeopardize your relationship with Henry for bragging rights?"

He sounded genuinely hurt but Emma stood her ground and planted her hands on her hips. "Like you don't share your sexcapades with Robin."

"A gentleman never divulges such details."

His vocabulary and accent had turned her on when they met but now it just pissed her off. She rolled her eyes. "Please you didn't even learn my name."

"If you recall that was not for lack of trying. You were the one that insisted on anonymity." There was a barely controlled anger in his voice as he continued. "You were the one that ran out first thing in the morning with my sweater and no way to find you again." He stepped into her personal space and she tilted her head to avoid staring straight at his chest and the Santa stretched across it.

"It was a one time thing. There was no need for names or awkward breakfast conversation."

"It didn't have to be a one time thing and the breakfast conversation wouldn't have been awkward."

He was too close now, close enough to kiss. Alarm bells were ringing in Emma's head but she refused to step back. "It's always awkward."

He searched her eyes; the same intense mind-reading gaze he had used that night. He had called her an open book and right now she really didn't want to be read. She looked away.

"No, it's not always awkward. But you never stay for breakfast do you? In fact I bet you never even stay the night."

She stepped away from him backing toward the door. "You don't know me."

He just looked at her a pity in his eyes that told her he knew her better than she expected or wanted. Emma felt exposed like every piece of her jagged heart was laid open on the counter next to the finger foods

The door swung open and they both started and turned.

"There you are!" Henry exclaimed, oblivious to the tension. "Uncle Killian, Dad needs you at the piano it's time for carols. Emma, come on you can stand by me." Henry moved forward and grabbed her hand to pull her along. Emma felt Killian's eyes on her but she refused to look at him.

"Sure kid."

Killian trailed behind them as they made their way to the piano. A handful of people were already gathered around it. The Nolan's gave Emma matching smiles and Regina, Roland in her arms, gave her a cool greeting. Emma thought Christmas carols at the piano was another movie myth but apparently in the Mills-Hood home movie cliches came to life. Killian sat at the piano and to Emma's annoyance Henry positioned them next to him on the right.

"I turn the pages," he declared proudly and she nodded. "Plus this way you can read the words if you don't know the song." Emma gave him a smile and a quick side hug. He really was a thoughtful kid. Killian played a scale and the chatter around the piano ceased. He looked around with an overly bright smile.

"Everyone ready?" And without waiting for a response he launched into "Jingle Bells"

They sung for just over half an hour but it felt like an eternity to Emma. The room was too hot and she was too aware of Killian's hands on the piano keys and his rich voice singing beside her. Emma was not a singer and after "Jingle Bells" she had needed the words to keep up with everyone. Which had led to her leaning closer to Killian than she wanted. She kept her eyes from his face but felt him darting glances at her. Their eyes had met during "Silent Night" and Emma had looked away from the questions there. The night had been too confusing already she didn't need the warm feelings of Christmas music combined with Killian Jones making it even worse.

As they started "Auld Lang Syne" Emma prayed it was the last song and that in ten minutes, her excuses made, she would be getting in her bug and heading to her apartment. She loved Henry but she couldn't stay one more minute.

When the music ended she did her best to make her escape. But she was stopped first by Robin and then by Mary-Margaret.

"But you can't leave before I get a picture of you and Killian!"

"Oh, no thats–" Emma tried to dissuade her but the brunette wasn't listening.

"Killian! Get over here Emma needs you to take a picture." She called across the room toward the piano. Heads turned in their direction and Emma felt her skin flush. She looked longingly at the door. As if sensing her thoughts Mary-Margaret took her arm and steered her away.

"Over here. This is the perfect background." She spun Emma into a doorway with a grin and like magic Killian appeared at the woman's elbow

"Mary-Margaret. What's going on?" There was a low warning in his voice that was also ignored.

She gave him an innocent smile. "I just wanted a picture of your matching sweaters!"

"Just come here and lets get this over with." Emma struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He looked at her and shrugged. "If the lady insists."

He joined her in the doorway and Emma shuffled away from him.

"Get closer." Mary-Margaret urged. He slid closer and his hand went to the small of her back. Emma held herself stiffly away from his side and plastered a smile on her face. Mary-Margaret help up her phone and snapped a few pictures. Then just as Emma was about to step away Henry appeared with his phone.

"Stay there," he called and with a sigh Emma smiled again. Henry grinned at her. "Okay. Now kiss!"

Emma's eyes widened and she pulled away from Killian.

"Henry!"

"Henry. I don't think–" Killian started.

Henry's face fell into a pout. "Oh come on! You are under mistletoe! You have to kiss!"

Emma looked up and sure enough there was a sprig of the horrible stuff above their heads.

"It's tradition!" Mary-Margaret chimed in and Emma knew she had been deliberately trapped. She turned on Killian sure he was in on it but he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"You did insist I come over," he muttered. She looked back at Henry, his phone poised to take a picture his eyes bright, and she knew she couldn't refuse him.

"Fine. Just a quick kiss and then I am leaving." Henry nodded and she turned back to Killian. He was licking his lips. "You try anything," she whispered as she leaned closer.

"Try something new, darling, and trust me."

She didn't have time to respond before their lips met. It was a soft, chaste, kiss but it lingered longer than it should have. Memories of his lips and tongue all over her body assaulted her. Emma clenched her hands to stop herself from grabbing his sweater and hauling him to her and devouring his mouth. He pulled back and Emma breathed a sigh before turning to their audience. Henry was grinning but Mary-Margaret was looking at them thoughtfully. Emma felt the need to bolt.

"Okay you got your kiss. Now I gotta go."She moved to step away but Killian grabbed her elbow.

"Excuse us." Emma looked at Killian in surprise as he pulled her across the hall, through a door and into a home office. He released her to shut and lock the door and for a thrilling second Emma thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead he leaned against the door and looked at her.

"Go out with me?"

"What?"

He ran a hand through his hair and pushed off the door. "You were right. I don't know you but I want to know you. You weren't some conquest, Emma. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I have been in that damn bar every night hoping you would come back. And when I saw you tonight, in my sweater, I thought it was a bloody Christmas miracle."

She blinked back at him. Was he serious? She was his Christmas miracle? He was interested in something more? After that kiss Emma wasn't going to deny that she wanted him too but this wasn't just any guy this was"Uncle Killian".

"What about Henry?"

He shook his head. "You saw him out there. The lad isn't going to stop until we go on at least one date."

"And when it doesn't work out?"

Killian took a step closer. " ** _If_** it doesn't work out then we will be adults about it. I swear I would never doanything to hurt Henry or you." He reached out and played with a strand of her hair. "But I warn you Emma I intend to win you over." He smirked and Emma felt a zing go from her heart all the way to her toes. They swayed closer. Emma was unwilling to fight the impulse. She was attracted to him and not just his body and his voice. He was a genuinely good guy and Henry already liked him. The only thing she had to lose was her heart.

"So, go out with me?"

"She better say yes!" Henry's muffled voice came through the door and Emma and Killian turned to stare.

"Henry be quiet!" Mary-Margaret's voice came quieter but still distinct. Emma laughed. They really had conspired against her.

"Wait did we miss it? Did she say yes?" Robin's conspiratorial whisper joined them.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered and strode to the door. He yanked it open. "Will you lot give us some privacy? I am trying to get an answer." Emma peeked around his shoulder and was mortified to see that David, Regina, and Roland were also there. It was embarrassing to have an audience. But as she saw their grins and caught Robin's wink she also felt a warmth in her heart. Is this what it felt like to have a family that cared? 

"Emma you should say yes. I promise you won't regret it." Henry called as Robin pulled him away. Emma smiled back. Maybe Henry was right? Maybe it was time to take a risk? When the area around the door was cleared Killian shut it and turned back to her.

"Sorry about–"

Emma didn't let him finish. She surged into him and snaked a hand around his head pulling his lips to hers. He recovered from his shock quickly and his hands were soon running through her hair, his lips and tongue hot against hers. They slammed into the door with a thud which snapped them both out of their haze.

"So that's a yes?" Killian asked when he had recovered his breath.

Emma bit her lip and nodded.

He grinned back. 

He let her keep the sweater.

 

(The next year at the Christmas party they still had matching sweaters but Emma's was hand knitted just for her by her future sister-in-law.)

 


End file.
